


Сэм ненавидела зиму

by AAluminium



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 17:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: - Твой хваленый рационализм всегда будет проигрывать в схватке, если ты… - его голос застыл на полуфразе: она знала, что он имел в виду, но не хотела подавать вида, что ей приходится принять его точку зрения.





	Сэм ненавидела зиму

Сэм ненавидела зиму. 

Снег, пушистыми хлопьями падающий на землю, укрывающий белым покрывалом город, больше никогда не будет напоминать ей о шутливой игре в снежки: несмотря на то, что прошел уже год, кошмары, которые каждую ночь атаковали ее с новой силой, не становились бледнее. Зима была для нее убийцей – белоснежный саван, укутывающий все вокруг, душил и замораживал в своем чреве любого, кто замешкается и не поторопится ускользнуть, и одним из не успевших был ее лучший друг. Зима, эти искрящиеся снежинки, морозный воздух – все это убило дорогого ей человека. 

Она готова была пережить еще сотни бессонных ночей, изматывающих ее физически и морально, если бы только это каким-то образом помогло отмотать время назад – и отговорить Джоша от затеи ехать в эти безлюдные горы. Какого черта Вашингтонам вообще приспичило обзавестись карманным Куршевелем? Неужели нельзя было найти более уютное место, хоть десяток лет назад познавшее человека?! Почему нельзя было просто снять какой-нибудь домик, если уж ребятам так хотелось оторваться – или пару домиков – для тех, кто решил бы последовать прямому совету Джоша «оттянуться как гребаные порнозвезды»? Зачем обязательно было лезть в эти дебри, напоминавшие только об идиотской шутке Джессики и Эмили, а позднее и об исчезновении Ханны и Бет? Неужели Джош сам не чувствовал ничего кроме холодного расчета, когда приехал сюда, устроил этот беспощадный жестокий цирк – и сам стал его жертвой?

Сэм, закрыв лицо руками, принялась массировать виски. Из-за какого-то дурацкого розыгрыша пострадали все – и еще сильнее усугубили состояние друга, который отчаянно боролся со своими внутренними демонами, то срываясь, то забиваясь в самый угол, отчаянно прося невидимых врагов отпустить его и перестать пытать. Никто кроме Сэм не знал, как тяжело ему давалась эта пресловутая «нормальность», никто и понятия не имел, как он переживал, что не такой как все; никто и подумать не мог, что он презирал себя, с кривой усмешкой говорил, что после исчезновения сестер ему и жить-то незачем – таким его никто и никогда не примет. 

Кроме нее, Саманты. 

И он ценил ее поддержку. Он искренне благодарил ее за беспокойство, за готовность помочь, за чувство нужности, которое она ему дарила; и тот парень, который разухабисто шутил с девчонками в колледже, одаривая их игривыми взглядами с недвусмысленными намеками, совсем не походил на человека, изредка звонившего ей по ночам и говорившего, что галлюцинации снова вышли из-под контроля. Она неслась к нему, обнимала, уверяла, что он справится – она ведь всегда будет рядом, будет ему помогать – что бы ни случилось. 

И подвела.

Так глупо и нелепо, что у нее в голове не укладывалось: как во всеобщей суматохе они посмели покинуть шахты так спешно и даже не подумали о том, что среди выживших не хватает еще одного человека? Почему Майкл ничего не сказал им, пока еще можно было что-то сделать? Как она, в адреналиновом бреду, не потребовала с полицейских мгновенного вмешательства? 

\- Подруга, тоже мне… - с горечью пробормотала девушка, чувствуя, что слезы начинают застилать ей глаза. – Испугалась?..

Нет, не испугалась. Опять послушалась здравого смысла. 

Помнится, именно Джош, пригласив ее на чашку чая, растянул длинную лекцию на тему разума и чувств, утверждая, что последние явно будут доминировать над первым. Сэм усмехнулась, с вызовом глядя на него и сложив руки на груди. Тогда он подсел рядом, и от его близости, обжигающих пальцев, чуть коснувшихся ее руки, у нее закружилась голова. А он, ухмыляясь уголком пухлых четко очерченных губ, придвинулся ближе. Его горячее дыхание ударило ей в ухо, а голос буквально бил по барабанным перепонкам, хотя он и говорил низко, вкрадчиво, растягивая гласные так, что Сэм инстинктивно подалась навстречу. 

\- Твой хваленый рационализм всегда будет проигрывать в схватке, если ты… - его голос застыл на полуфразе: она знала, что он имел в виду, но не хотела подавать вида, что ей приходится принять его точку зрения. 

Она не помнила, что ответила тогда – неожиданно ее губы обжег поцелуй, которым он то ли в шутку, то ли всерьез одарил ее. Обоюдные издевки, добродушные подколы – все это разом затихло и поблекло, когда Сэм, поддаваясь какому-то внутреннему порыву, позволила целовать себя, перестав на мгновение разыгрывать Снежную королеву. Он почти прижимал ее к себе – сначала порывисто, резко, затем – ненавязчиво и осторожно, зная, что такая своенравная девушка никогда и ни за что не разрешит кому-либо действовать против ее воли. А потом отстранился – и, со слегка самодовольным и торжествующим видом, посмотрел на нее, смутившуюся, но не показывавшую этого.

Совместных воспоминаний было много; Саманта терялась в них, путалась, как муха в паутине, и чем глубже заходила в джунгли собственной памяти, тем больше понимала, что их с Джошем связывали не только дружеские отношения. Он никогда не демонстрировал своей симпатии – и только короткие жесты, неуловимые прикосновения и желание остаться с ней наедине выдавали его к ней интерес, который она наивно принимала за благодарность – или хотела принимать. Она боялась слухов, резких перемен – а он с заметным раздражением утверждал, что колледжу нужен повод погудеть: всем плевать на то, кто с кем встречается – лишь бы обсудить чью-нибудь личную жизнь. В тот момент Сэм не поняла, к чему он завел весь этот разговор – а теперь осознавала, что для него тот поцелуй, получившийся чуть более напористым и страстным, чем они оба рассчитывали, значил так же много, как и для нее, с тем различием, что она бежала от себя, закрывалась и не доверяла чувству, все еще отдавая первенство разуму. 

И теперь, сидя одна в темной комнате, охваченная ужасом опустошающих кошмаров, тяжело дышащая как загнанная собака, девушка в очередной раз сжимала руки в кулаки, с бессильной злобой укоряя себя в черствости и глупости. Целый год она сдерживала в себе все эти порывы, считая, что рано или поздно буря внутри нее должна утихнуть – а теперь, потеряв Джоша и полностью осознав это, Сэм ощутила, что груз внутри стал только больше, придавив ее к земле. Каждый день она строила из себя невозмутимую Жанну Д'Арк – а ночью, во мраке комнаты, забивалась в самый краешек кровати, закусывая уголок подушки, прося прощения у бестелесного фантома, навсегда оставшегося в ее памяти ехидным веселым парнем, крепко и порывисто обнимающем ее на общей фотографии с выпускного…


End file.
